1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an information processing system configured to access contents on a network and to print the contents.
2. Related Art
A system configured such that when contents (contents #1) provided as a web page are printed, information on a link target represented by a hyper-link contained in the content #1 is stored, and contents (contents #2) represented by the information on the link target are obtained from the link target when access to the contents #2 in accordance with the information on the link target is designated by a user to print the contents #2. An example of such a system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-182865 (hereafter, referred to as JP2002-182865A).
An affiliate system for advertisement on the Internet has been proposed. In the affiliate system, a banner advertisement to which a link to contents #2 (an advertisement web page) is assigned is contained in contents #1 (i.e., a web page on the Internet). When a user who browsed the contents #1 through a browser running on a user's device clicks the banner advertisement on the contents #1 and browses the contents #2, information indicating that a link source is the contents #1 is transmitted to a server of the contents #2, and a point of a provider of the contents #1 (i.e., a link source) is incremented in the server.